


Let's Fall In Love For The Night

by cherrystpwk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrystpwk/pseuds/cherrystpwk
Summary: The Dream Team is on a roadtrip and something unexpected happens
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 35





	Let's Fall In Love For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write a dnf fanfiction and it's quite short.  
> Also, English isn't my first language so don't expect high quality LMAO  
> I hope you like it :)

And if love be madness,  
may I never find sanity again.

\- John Mark Green

It was supposed to be a roadtrip. A normal roadtrip with his two best friends Dream and Sapnap. To celebrate the time that was left before they split apart and go to different colleges all across the land. To hopefully lose his feelings for Dream, which he carefully bottled up in his heart. At least that's what George thought. He didn't expect them to get stuck on the road in the middle of nowhere, no fuel left and a roaring thunder storm outside. 

At first everything was alright. They joked around, blasted music out of the old cars speakers, shouted out the lyrics to Let's Fall In Love For The Night and cruised across the land, along the cliffs with a breathtaking view of the sun slowly going down. 

What none of them though about was, yeah, the fuel. They were so focused on the sunset and the music that they jumped in surprise as suddenly the car started to stutter and slowly slowed down till it stood where it was.

Dream tried to start the car again and again but it didn't work, then he turned around with a tormented look and said "I think the car just broke down". 

Sapnap and George looked at each other and and the latter began to laugh. "Stop joking around Dream and start the car again, it's only a few hours till we're in LA and I'm tired".

He thought he was joking. Dream looked at him with a stern expression, slowly turned the keys and began to smirk when he saw that George finally registered that he wasn't.

The small brunette sunk down in his car seat and slapped his hands to his face, groaning. Then, Sapnap pulled his phone out and tried to call the towing service. As no one picked up, he let out an enraged sound and threw his phone away. "No Internet connection".

Suddenly Dream slapped his hands, opened the car door and shouted over the wind "Get out of the car you silly gooses and help me pushing the car to the next gas station". "And where is the next gas station, may I ask?" George climbed out of the car and gave Dream an annoyed look. "Could be a few miles, I don't know but we have to try." 

So the three boys started to push the car forward, but after what felt like 5 minutes, Sapnap stopped. George turned towards him and gave him a questioning look. "That was by far the worst idea Dream ever had". 

A loud thunder echoed above them. "That's it, I don't want to get struck by lightning. We're gonna wait here till a car drives by." And if he had said a magical word, a black car drove by and stopped a few metres further down the street. 

An average tall man with light brown hair and an adorable grin got out of the car and jogged, waving his hands like a toddler, towards them. 

"Hey, I'm Karl." It was meant to be for all of them, but the boy only looked at Sapnap, who stood there with wide eyes and a startled expression. Both of them grinned at each other and Dream and George shared an amused look.

Sapnap slowly recovered from his shock and stuttered a little while speaking "Hi, I'm Sapnap and these two are George and Dream." Pointing at them, Karl finally registered that him and Sapnap weren't the only two persons. He let out a shy "Hi" and asked if they needed help.

After shortly explaining what happened, Karl nod and spoke "I can go and find some help, the next gas station is a few miles away." While punching Dream, Sapnap exclaimed with glinting eyes "Can I drive with you?". Karl chuckled and already turned around, shoving Sapnap with him. They let the other two boys alone and drove away quickly. 

Dream turned around, now facing George, who was soaking wet and started shivering without even noticing. The taller boy swung his arm around him and started walking back to the car. George followed, heart beating as if it wanted to jump out of his chest and a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. Dream catched the flushed look of George and smirked.

Back in the car, he tried to turn on the heater, but of course it wasn't working.   
Then he slowly said "looks like we have to cuddle to keep us warm." George was stunned and wanted to say no because he rather freezed to death than cuddle with Dream. He knew he couldn't keep it together.

Before he could move away, Dream leaned over and seated George on his lap. The brunette felt like he was about to cry, he couldn't handle the sudden contact with the boy he loved for so long now. Dream felt him tense and tried not to laugh but failed miserably. "Really, George?" He chuckled. 

The small one looked up, clearly uncomfortable but with wide eyes. Are we about to kiss right now? He thought. The tension grew more and more as they locked eyes, Dream smiling like he had the world at his feet. For him, George was his world, and he couldn't believe that the Brit was oblivious enough to not catch that Dream felt the exact same way. 

He leaned forward and George's eyes looked down at his lips and back up. A smile spread on his face and he was sure he couldn't get any redder. Yes, we are. He thought right.

Closing the small gap between them, their lips met. Georges heart skipped a beat and it felt like the world stood still. No sounds, even the rain and thunder faded out and the only thing he could see and feel was Dream. 

Finally. 

Dream felt the same way. His heart beated so fast he was sure George could feel it. 

Finally. 

The kiss grew more heated and their movements were more clumsy now, it was the best feeling both of them have ever experienced. Dream mumbled under his breath:

"Let's fall in love for the night."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comments so I can improve my writing :)


End file.
